1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to musical baton apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved musical baton apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect selective illumination of a forwardly directed rod for instructional use during musical conducting by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various constructions are effected by a conductor of music to include such directions as "start playing", "play high", "stop playing", and "play low". The instant invention attempts to address deficiencies of the prior art by effecting illumination selectively of the baton in association with various constructions in musical conducting. A prior art illuminated drumstick or baton is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,079 to Drury wherein the drumstick is constructed of a transparent material, including a suitable chemiluminscent material. The baton structure is merely arranged to effect luminescent illumination of the baton structure.
Further baton structure is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,277; 4,434,697; and 4,890,203.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved musical baton apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing selective illumination of various colorations in a baton structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.